grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Es war einmal...
Es war einmal... ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Grimm und damit die erste Folge der Fernsehserie überhaupt. Zusammenfassung Nach außen ist Nick Burkhardt ein ganz normaler Detective der Mordkommission in Portland, wo er gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Hank ermittelt. Auch privat unterscheidet sich Nick zunächst nicht sonderlich von anderen Menschen: Er ist glücklich mit Freundin Juliette liiert und möchte ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen. Doch seit einiger Zeit passieren in Nicks Leben merkwürdige Dinge: Beim Anblick mancher Menschen verwandeln diese sich plötzlich für Sekunden in furchterregende Monster. Scheinbar unsichtbar für alle seine Mitmenschen, tut Nick dieses Phänomen zunächst als eine bloße Einbildung seinerseits ab und ermittelt stattdessen in einem Mordfall: Eine junge Joggerin ist von ihrer täglichen Runde nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Als die Polizisten im Wald die Überreste der Frau finden, ist schnell klar, dass es sich hierbei um einen brutalen Mord handeln muss. Allerdings ist der Körper des Opfers derart zerfetzt worden, dass es zunächst danach aussieht, als sei sie von einem wilden Tier niedergerissen worden. Einzig ein Schuhabdruck am Tatort lässt die Ermittler stutzen. Am Abend bekommt Nick überraschend Besuch von seiner schwerkranken Tante Marie, bei der er aufgewachsen ist. Doch die Freude über das Wiedersehen währt nicht lange, denn Tante Marie weiht Nick in ihr Familiengeheimnis ein. All die verwirrenden, plötzlichen Verwandlungen, die Nick in letzter Zeit beobachtet hat, waren keine Zufälle: Er ist ein 'Grimm' – ein Wächter des Guten, wie schon seine Vorfahren, die sich dem Kampf gegen die bösen 'Wesen' verschrieben haben, um das mythologische Gleichgewicht auf der Erde zu erhalten. Doch was sich verwirrend anhört, bekommt Nick schon bald zu spüren, als er und Tante Marie bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang von 'Wesen' angegriffen werden. Als am nächsten Tag plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen verschwindet und dieselben Schuhabdrücke im Wald gefunden werden, glaubt Nick, bei der Verfolgung der Abdruckspur, dank seiner Fähigkeit, den Täter gefunden zu haben – offenbar ebenfalls ein 'Wesen'. Inhalt Die Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm sind wohl jedem bekannt, doch dass es keine Märchen sind, wissen nur wenige. Für eine Joggerin, die morgens ihre Runde durch den einsamen Park dreht, kommt die Erkenntnis aber zu spät. Etwas fällt sie bei ihrem Lauf an und verschleppt sie in den Wald. Nick Burkhardt und sein Partner Hank Griffin von der örtlichen Polizei schauen derweil lieber hübschen Frauen nach, wie zum Beispiel der blonden Adalind Schade. Nick glaubt aber, dass er aufgrund ihres Einkommens und dass sie auf einen älteren Herrn in der Kanzlei, in der sie arbeitet, steht, er kaum eine Chance hat, bei ihr zu landen. Dafür interessiert sich aber Adalind, wenn auch nur kurz, für den zu ihr herübersehenden Nick. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubt dann Nick, in das Gesicht einer Hexe zu sehen, die ihm die Zähne fletscht, ehe sie wieder die hübsche junge Frau ist wie zuvor. Nick ist etwas irritiert, ein Einsatz im Park ruft ihn aber in das normale Leben zurück. Ein Ranger hat dort eine zerstückelte Leiche einer jungen Frau gefunden. Ihre Körperteile sind über ein größeres Stück im Wald verteilt, und so fangen Nick und Hank an, nach Spuren und Hinweisen zu suchen. Unweit der Stelle, wo Teile der Frau gefunden wurden, liegt auch noch ihr iPod, der noch immer ein Lied aus den 80ern abspielt. Dazu finden sie aber auch einen Fußabdruck, den Hank für das Labor sicherstellt. Nick will indessen nach Raubtieren suchen, die in der Gegend leben sollen und die für diese Tat verantwortlich sein könnten. Im Revier sieht er aber zuvor noch einen anderen Mann sitzen, der sich zu ihm dreht und wie die blonde Frau zuvor für einen kurzen Augenblick eine Monsterfratze bekommt. Dann kümmert er sich um die Raubtiere, die er sucht und findet 23 verschiedene Arten, wovon aber keine solche Spuren hinterlassen würde. Am Abend fährt er nach Hause zu seiner Freundin Juliette Silverton und wird durch die Anwesenheit seiner Tante Marie Kessler überrascht, die an Krebs leidet und wegen ihrer Chemotherapie keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie noch ungefähr zwei Monate zu leben hat, sie ihm aber zuvor noch etwas über seine Familie erklären muss. Bevor sie aber anfängt, fragt sie ihn, ob ihm in letzter Zeit etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen ist. Das kann Nick durchaus bejahen, denn die Monsterfratzen, die er jetzt gesehen hatte, beschäftigen ihn schon, auch wenn er keine Erklärung dafür hat. Die will ihm Marie nun geben, die anfängt, ihm zu erklären, dass das Schicksal seiner Familie sich nun auf ihn überträgt. Weiter kommt sie aber nicht, denn Hulda unterbricht sie, als er versucht, auf Marie mit einer Sense loszugehen. Er ist ein Sensenmann der Grimms und will sie töten, doch Nick steht ihr bei und feuert sein ganzes Magazin auf ihn ab, ehe er tot zusammenbricht. Noch im Sterben verändert sich Hulda wieder zu einem Menschen, und die schwer verletzte Marie drückt ihm einen Anhänger in die Hand, den er mit seinem Leben schützen soll. Dann sagt sie ihm noch, dass seine Eltern nicht bei einem Unfall ums Leben kamen und dass er Juliette verlassen muss, denn in seiner Nähe ist sie in Lebensgefahr. Wenig später besucht Nick seine Tante im Krankenhaus, denn das Erlebte und das, was sie ihm sagte, lässt ihm keine Ruhe, und er will endlich Antworten haben. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er die Fähigkeit hat, wirklich zu sehen und Grimms Monster auch existieren. Manchmal verlieren sie kurz ihre Fassung, das ist der Moment, in dem er sie erkennen kann, was normale Menschen nicht können. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass er einer der letzten Grimms ist. Auf der Sense, mit der Hulda Marie angegriffen hat, steht in einer alten Sprache "Sensenmänner der Grimms", wodurch Nick davon ausgeht, dass es noch mehr davon geben wird. Über Hulda ist nur bekannt, dass er schon in mehreren Bundesstaaten per Haftbefehl wegen verschiedener Delikte wie auch Mord gesucht wurde. Hank ist froh, dass sein Partner Nick hier den Richtigen erwischte - auch wenn er nicht weiß, wieso der Marie angegriffen hat. Dann kommt ihr Chef, Captain Sean Renard, zu ihnen und verlangt von Nick, dass er zu einem Polizeipsychologen muss, denn das erste Mal, wo ein Polizist einen Menschen töten musste, ist kein Bagatellfall. Zudem soll er sich auch freinehmen, was Nick gar nicht behagt, denn sein Leben wird zur Zeit völlig umgekrempelt. Er nutzt aber seine Zeit, um sich mal den Wohnwagen seiner Tante näher anzusehen und nimmt dazu auch den Anhänger mit, den man aufklappen kann, und der dann anscheinend eine Art Schlüssel darstellt. In einem Schrank findet er zahlreiche altertümliche Waffen, und auf dem Tisch liegt ein dickes Buch. Darin wird über die Grimms und ihre Märchen auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise geschrieben, die ihn fesselt. Auch Zeichnungen findet er dort, wie eine, die sehr nach Adalind Schades Hexenfratze aussieht. Erst Juliette, die wach geworden ist und sich wunderte, was er hier treibt, mag ihn aus der fesselnden Lektüre des Buches zu befreien. Am nächsten Tag kommt das verwirrende Ergebnis der Gerichtsmedizin über die gefundene DNA dessen, was die Joggerin im Park angegriffen und zerstückelt hat. Die DNA-Experten waren nicht in der Lage zu bestimmen, ob es sich um ein Raubtier oder einen Menschen handelt. Dafür ist aber Hank weitergekommen, als er den Schuhabdruck mit Schuhen vergleichen ließ und ein Foto der Schuhe Nick zeigen kann. Dann müssen sie aber auch schon wieder zu einem neuen Vorfall. Die kleine Robin Howell ist nach der Schule nicht wie vorgesehen bei ihrem Großvater angekommen und gilt nun als vermisst. Sofort wird eine Rettungs- und Suchaktion gestartet, die den rund zwei Kilometer langen Weg von der Schule bis zum Haus des Großvaters absuchen soll. Nick und Hank machen aber einen Abstecher durch den Berkely Park, da sich Kinder nicht immer an die Regeln halten, und die kleine Robin eventuell eine Abkürzung nehmen wollte. Dabei hört Nick in seinem Kopf die Stimme seiner Tante, die ihm sagt, dass er jetzt verwundbar sei, was er aber nicht versteht. Hank hingegen konnte die Schultasche von Robin in einem der Büsche finden, wodurch sie nun wissen, dass sie auf der richtigen Spur sind. Sie laufen weiter bis zum Ende des Parks, wo sie an einer Straße landen und Nick im gegenüberliegenden Haus einen Mann sieht, der kurzfristig eine Art Wolfsgesicht hat. Nick glaubt schon einiges zu wissen, weshalb er nun sicher ist, dass der Hausbewohner die kleine Robin entführt hat. Er fällt regelrecht über ihn her und Hank, der nicht begreift, worum es geht, hilft ihm erstmal. Bei der Überprüfung des Mannes stellen sie fest, dass er Monroe heißt und keinerlei Vorstrafen hat. Nick würde ihn am liebsten mitnehmen, aber ohne Beweise kann er das nicht machen. Am Abend liest Nick wieder in Maries Buch weiter und erfährt mehr über Grimms Märchen, die so anders sind, als er sie bisher kannte. Dann geht er wieder zu Monroes Grundstück, den er in seinem Haus beobachten kann. Auch dass der kurz das Haus verlässt und an den Zaun uriniert, um sein Revier zu markieren, fällt ihm auf. Monroe aber hat ihn gerochen und weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er geht zurück ins Haus und löscht alle Lichter. Nick will sich wegschleichen, als Monroe durch ein Fenster springt und nun ihn anfällt. Als er sieht, dass es Nick ist, lässt er ihn aber los und bietet ihm an, ein Bier mit ihm zu trinken. Dabei brabbelt er noch etwas, wie dass er einen Grimm vor sich hat. Als er klein war, haben ihm seine Eltern Geschichten von den Grimms erzählt, und er hatte eine furchtbare Angst vor ihnen. Er sagt, er weiß alles über die Grimms und ihre Bücher wie auch alle anderen seiner Art. Er ist ein Blutbader, und er berichtigt Nick, dass die Mehrzahl nicht Blutbaders sondern Blutbadern ist. Es gibt nämlich noch viele seiner Art, aber er kümmert sich nicht um sie und sie nicht um ihn. Dann erzählt er ihm noch, dass die Grimms vor über 200 Jahren anfingen, sie zu erforschen und zu jagen. Er selbst ist nicht mehr böse, mit Hilfe einer speziellen Ernährungstechnik hat er das Böse überwunden und geht sogar in die Kirche. Er ist erstaunt, dass Nick nicht in die Kirche geht. Unterdessen wird die vom Postmann entführte Robin einen kleinen Keller unterhalb seiner Waldhütte gebracht, was sie nun als ihr neues Zuhause ansehen soll. Ihre rote Jacke nimmt er ihr ab und hängt sie in einen Schrank, in dem noch viele andere rote Jacken hängen. Scheinbar holt er sich öfters junge Mädchen mit roten Jacken. Nick merkt indessen, dass ihm Monroe helfen könnte, den anderen Blutbader ausfindig zu machen. Der ist zwar wenig begeistert davon, vor allem auch noch einem Grimm zu helfen, willigt dann aber ein. Mit seinem alten Käfer fahren sie durch den Wald, bis er den anderen Blutbader riechen kann. Monroe hält an und schmiert sich und Nick mit etwas ein, wodurch der andere Blutbader sie nicht mehr riechen kann. Dann schleichen sie sich bis zum Haus, in dem noch Licht brennt. Monroe will aber nicht weiter, denn er kann nun für nichts mehr garantieren. Er könnte sich dem anderen Blutbader anschließen oder es einfach nur auf das Mädchen abgesehen haben. Er lässt deswegen sicherheitshalber Nick allein zurück und sagt ihm zuvor noch, dass das Mädchen noch leben würde. Da der Blutbader gerade erst die Joggerin verspeist hatte, ist er noch satt und wird erst nach rund sieben Tagen wieder etwas essen müssen. Bis dahin wird er das Mädchen mästen. Allein will Nick aber auch nicht zu ihm hinein. Er ruft seinen Partner Hank an, der dazukommt. Ihm erzählt er, dass er an dem Häuschen die Fußspuren gefunden hat und das Mädchen darin sein muss. Sie klopfen, und der Postmann öffnet artig die Tür und bittet sie herein, nachdem sie sich als Polizisten ausgewiesen haben. Der Blutbader lässt sich aber nichts anmerken und wirkt völlig harmlos. Er erlaubt ihnen sogar, das Haus zu durchsuchen, in dem sie aber nichts finden. Sie wollen gerade wieder gehen und sind schon wieder draußen, als Hank auffällt, dass der Postmann das Lied summte, was die Joggerin auf ihrem iPod hatte. Auch wenn Hank bisher überhaupt nichts in der Hand hat, reicht es ihm, um mit Nick noch einmal mit vorgehaltener Waffe das Haus zu betreten. Der Postmann hatte aber schon alle Lichter ausgemacht, sodass es dunkel ist und sie kaum etwas sehen. Doch dann werden sie von etwas angegriffen, was versucht zu fliehen, und sie können es mit zahlreichen Schüssen stoppen. Als Nick es am Boden umdreht, sehen sie, dass es der Postmann ist, der noch im Sterben sagen kann: "Ein Grimm". Während Hank um Verstärkung ruft, geht Nick nochmal ins Haus, um nach Robin zu suchen. Da durch den Kampf auch der Tisch verschoben ist, findet Nick nun den kleinen Keller darunter und auch die gefesselte und geknebelte Robin, die er sofort befreit. Nick will nun mehr Antworten haben und besucht wieder seine Tante Marie im Krankenhaus, die aber mittlerweile im Koma liegt. Er ist aber nicht der Einzige, der ihr einen Besuch abstatten will, auch Adalind Schade kommt dazu und will Marie töten, was Nick noch verhindern kann, er selbst wird aber durch eine Verletzung bewusstlos. Adalind steigt nach dem Angriff auf Marie vor dem Krankenhaus in den Wagen von Captain Sean Renard, um diesem zu sagen, dass sie Marie nicht töten konnte, weil Nick da war. Wesen *Blutbader *Natterngecko *Hexenbiest *Rattentroll Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Es war einmal.../Besetzung Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Es war einmal.../Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Der Wolf dachte bei sich, das junge, zarte Ding, das ist ein fetter Bissen. - Eröffnungszitat ---- Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode